


It's Too Tall, Oliver!

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Washer, dryer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Felicity + Washer/Dryer = Oliver to the rescue





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairi/gifts).



> Dairi asks: Hehehe, uhm. I've always liked this fluffy idea in my head (after watching househunters) where either it's in a rental or else Olivers bought this washer/dryer combo that is too tall for Felicity to see the buttons, which are naturally on the top of it. So when he comes in she's balancing on a chair or something and he has to catch her...then either he replaces them or gets a special step thing for her... I hope you enjoy.

**_~It's Too Tall, Oliver!~_ **

  
_Felicity's POV_

Today was the big move in. Me and Oliver had finally decided to move into a bigger house because now we had a baby on the way. Little Tommy was due in three months so we decided that it was time to find a home to settle down in. We had to find a house that had a big enough kitchen, living room and had at least three bedrooms. One for me and Oliver, one for eight-year-old William and one for the baby on the way.

When we had decided to move, we thought that it would be a good idea if we got rid of all of our old furniture and replace it with new. It was the worst decision ever. When me and Oliver had gone to the furniture store, we couldn't agree on a single piece of furniture. The only thing that we had decided on was to make Tommy's room green.

Being the amazing wife that I am, I had told Oliver that he could design and buy all of the stuff for the new house. He was clearly better at it anyway. So here we are today, on moving day. I hadn't seen any of the inside of our new home yet, so when I walked into our utility room, you could say I was quite surprised to see a six foot washer/dryer combo right in the corner.

"Oliver!" I shouted. How did he expect me to use this?

"What's up, Baby?" Oliver asked.

"What's that." I said, pointing to the machine.

"It's a washing machine." He replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"It's taller than me." I retorted.

"That doesn't matter." Oliver laughed before walking off.

"It's too tall, Oliver!"

<\---<<

Oliver was at work. I was heavily pregnant. We had no clean underwear.

I had to do the laundry but I couldn't reach the damn buttons. Oliver was going to be home very soon but he had been at work all day so I didn't want him to have to do more stuff when he got home. So I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a little stool that used to be Oliver's when he was little, we were saving it for Tommy to use.

I grabbed the stool and waddled over to the utility room. I placed the stool on the floor and slowly and carefully, stepped up. I really didn't want to fall. When In had steadied myself on the stool, I reached up but I still couldn't reach the damn buttons! I tried to reach up further but when I did, my foot slipped and I knew that I was going to fall.

Just as I was falling backwards, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and baby-bump. Oliver.

"Holy shit!" I squealed.

"What were you doing up there?" Oliver asked. He slowly lowered me back down onto the floor. I turned around to see an angry look on his face. Oops.

"I told you that I couldn't reach the buttons." I exclaimed.

"Don't ever try that again." Oliver growled.

<\---<<

"Oliver!" I shouted as I walked into the house.

"In here!" He replied. What was he doing in the laundry room?

I walked over to the room to see Oliver there installing some stair like things. He was building steps for me.

 

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, at the moment, I am not going to write the second part to 'The Storm' because I just can't write it. If idea's come back to me then sure I'll write it but at the moment it's just gonna stay as one part. I hope you enjoyed this little fic :)


End file.
